


NightTerrors

by KINGRACETRACK



Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGRACETRACK/pseuds/KINGRACETRACK
Summary: Ever since a child, Albert has been suffering from night terrors  The trauma from their childhood, the memories of their toxic parents all play a part in them. Even after years, finding their soulmate and moving in together, the memories still seem to haunt them. The night terrors never seem to end, but Race is always there, prepared for the next episode
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Ralbert - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	NightTerrors

A faint sob wakes Race from his sleep. His eyes slowly open, the noise becoming louder the more he comes to. He can’t see a thing, so he waves his hand in the air next to him before making contact with the lamp and switching it on. As soon as the room lights up Race turns to the other side, straight away noticing Albert panting and moving uncomfortably in their sleep, tears falling from the sides of their face.

“Race- Race-“ they quietly mumble in their sleep.

“Alb?” Race attempts to wake them up by shaking their arm, but this just makes them sob louder and flinch away.

“Race look out!” Their screams frighten Racer, panic now growing inside him.

“Albert it’s me, wake up!”

He continues to shake them, eventually with more force.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE.” The sound of torture and pain is all that comes from the pit of their throat.

Race’s heart begins to pound faster and faster, making him sit up and shake their entire body until Albert wakes up in a cold sweat, face pale like they’ve seen a ghost.

“Albert? You’re okay it was just a night terror.”

Albert sits up and remains silent, taking it all in and trying to understanding what’s just happened.

“Are you okay?” Race brings his hands up to Albert’s face, stroking their red damp hair out of their face whilst holding their cheek to calm them down

“Race?” Their voice is quiet, breaking.

He nods quickly, “yeah it’s me! You’re safe.”

He notices Albert’s eyes focusing, their pupils going back to their normal size and their mouth gaping open in shock and relief. They’re quick to wrap their arms around Racer’s neck, his cold body against their warm body, making them feel safe and comfortable.

“It was him-“ their voice breaks inbetween, only pronouncing half the letters, “He was there. He-“

“He?”. Race regrets asking almost immediately “Your dad?”

All he gains in response is a nod as they continue to cling onto him. Albert sobs louder and harder, causing their throat to ache and head to pound. Race tightens his grip around Albert, holding them as close as possible.

Although they haven’t spoken much about it, Race is convinced the night terrors are a result of the trauma they went through as a child, their whole life until their dad died. He was a monster. Normally nightmares are to do with something supernatural, the demon that sits at the end of your bed, but for Albert, the monster is their father.

“Alb, you’re safe.” Race’s voice begins to break too, “Hes not here, it’s not real it was just a nightmare okay?”

Albert doesn’t respond, they just continue to sob into his shoulder with their hands clutched onto the fabric of his top.

Race feels his chest begin to ease, but the panic still within him. Seeing Albert like this is enough to break his heart. He tries to prepare for it every night, waiting for it to happen. It doesn’t work though, no matter how much Race prepares himself with research on night terrors - it’s all gone by the next episode. These night terrors have been happening for years, ever since in the lodging house. Not all are as bad and sometimes they can go a few months without having one. Race won’t question them and Albert won’t talk about them. Mostly because they wake up the next morning not remember they had an episode.

He continues to stroke Albert’s hair, calming him down a little more each minute that passes. Race holds them until they calm down and stop hyperventilating.

Their grip doesn’t ease, or does Race’s, but he continues to whisper ‘you’re okay’ in their ear.

Soon enough, Race pulls away, holding Albert’s cheeks, their ears between his fingers. He waits for Albert to look up into his eyes, but when they do their eyes are bloodshot, their eyelashes stuck to his cheeks from the tears.

“Are you okay?” He asks him one more time.

Albert nods in response, but it isn’t convincing them or Racer.

“What happened?” Race lowers his hands to Albert’s, letting them play with his fingers to keep them calm

“I- I don’t know.” He can see Albert’s trying to focus and remember, “I just know you-“

They take a second before continuing, preparing themselves for what’s about to be said. They feel tears come to the surface again and the stinging in their throat comes back.

“You- you died.” Race feels his face drop, as well as his heart.

“He killed you right infront of me.” Albert looks up from his hands to Racer’s eyes, “He took you away from me Race.”

“Alb Look at me.” He notices Albert’s chest beginning to rise again and brings his hands up to their cheeks, where they were before, “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

He chuckles, earning one from Albert too.

“And he’s gone, okay? He can’t hurt you or me.”

Race spots a small smile spreading on their face before both their heads turn to the foot of the bed. Tiny footsteps can be heard on the floor, soon followed by a small animal jumping up onto the bed and walking over to them.

“She senses when you need a cuddle.” Race smiles softly as their baby Golden Retriever curls up on Albert’s lap.

After a few minutes of stroking her and pretending the last 10 or so minutes didn’t happen, Albert begins yawning his head off, all the crying making them even more sleepy than before.

“You want to sleep?”

Race can see the fear in their eyes, the fear that’s making them afraid to sleep, afraid to close their eyes again.

“You’ll be okay, I’ll be right here all night.”

Albert nods, and moves the dog off of them before laying back down. Once Race lays next to them, Albert moves into his arms, their head in his chest.

“Goodnight Alb, I love you”

“I love you Tonio, more than anything.” Albert’s voice is still shaky

With the dog curled up by Race’s side, they fall asleep in each others arms, nothing but happy memories playing on Albert’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :) follow me on twitter @/KINGRACETRACK


End file.
